Analog-to-digital converters are often used to convert analog signals into digital signals. For example, wireless devices typically use analog-to-digital converters to convert analog wireless signals into digital signals suitable for processing. There are many different types of analog-to-digital converters, including flash converters, successive approximation register (“SAR”) converters, and pipelined converters.